To Lapistoria...!
is the second main Story Mode arc in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. If you clear this story arc, you will receive 朱と碧のランページ as your unlockable song. You must clear Story Tutorial to unlock this main story arc. The entire translation of To Lapistoria...! was finished by Tumblr user abyssalnode. Characters Mzd 19 icon.png|link=MZD Retsu Icon.png|*|link=Retsu Rinka Icon.png|*|link=Rinka Hiumi Icon.png|*|link=Hiumi Fuga Icon.png|*|link=Fuga AkaneIcon.png|link=Akane The asterisks mean that the characters' icons change during the script, although Hiumi's debut icon was not shown. Overview Retsu, Fuga, Rinka, and Hiumi are called by MZD. Is the Pop-kun reduction cause here in "Lapistoria"? Sypnosis MZD calls Tsugidoka! gang to tell them about the recent Pop-kun problem. It turns out a lot of Pop-kun's have been missing. If this continues, there will be no more sounds in the Pop'n world! He also explains the source of their problems might be in "Lapistoria" - another world created by MZD. It is revealed, that he had been very busy with his job so he wants the Tsugidoka! gang to investigate about Lapistoria. Retsu is very excited to visit the new world. MZD gives each of them a gemstone called a "lapis". Each Tsugidoka! gang's lapis has a different shape and color: * Retsu: Crimson Red lapis-shaped gem; * Fuga: Mint Green diamond-shaped gem; * Hiumi: Cyan Blue teardrop diamond-shaped gem; * Rinka: Cherry Pink heart-shaped gem. Retsu asks MZD how they should use their lapises. He tells him they have to use their lapis with their heart and say "I want to go to Lapistoria!" Retsu says it twice. However, MZD tells him he does not have to say it. Suddenly, all the lapises begin glowing and sparkling. This causes the Tsugidoka! gang to get magically transported to another world! The Tsugidoka! gang finally arrives in their destination, Lapistoria. Rinka is amazed with this world, as she learned that their lapises shine when they go there. Hiumi is relieved that no one got injured. They decide to split up into two teams to get more information on Lapistoria: Retsu and Fuga, Rinka and Hiumi. In the Shopping District, Retsu and Fuga meet a young girl named Akane. It turns out that Akane is Retsu's grandmother! Fuga is shocked and confused. Retsu asks her if something strange has been happening lately...like about the Pop-Kun's. She replies that there is something off about Pop-kun's. She wants Retsu and Fuga to come with her. Akane shows a polluted lapis in front of them. Retsu and Fuga suspect that the polluted lapis might be behind the reason why the Pop-kun's have disappeared. Akane tells them that lately, people's lapises have been turning dark, causing them to be unable to go to the Pop'n world. So, she wants Retsu to purify them. Akane shows off her flames, like Retsu's flames known as "Fate Purification". Akane tells Retsu to use his flames to purify the lapis, which he does - giving all he's got! Suddenly, the lapis has been purified thanks to Retsu's powers. Akane gets the boys to purify all of polluted lapis. Retsu wonders why Akane wants him to purify the lapises. Akane challenges Retsu to play Pop'n with her, and Retsu accepts. If the player wins against her, Akane is impressed by Retsu, making him happy. However, should the player lose to her, Retsu becomes disappointed. Akane tells him there is so much he has to learn. Regardless of the player result, Fuga asks her why the lapis got stained. It turns out she doesn't know how it began. Retsu decides to purify all the corrupted lapises so all people can go into the Pop'n world. Fuga accepts and decides to look for all the missing Pop-kun's. A Call from MZD Now, to Lapistoria...! This is Lapistoria The Red-eyed Girl Pollution Fate Purification Lapis Purification: Great Success WIN LOSE Category:Story Mode Arcs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Main Story Arcs